october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
List of October Daye books
This is a list of October Daye books, written by Seanan McGuire. Novels # Rosemary and Rue (2009) # A Local Habitation (2010) # An Artificial Night (2010) # Late Eclipses (2011) # One Salt Sea (2011) # Ashes of Honor (2012) # Chimes at Midnight (2013) # The Winter Long (2014) # A Red-Rose Chain (2015) # Once Broken Faith (2016) # The Brightest Fell (2017) # Night and Silence (9/2018) # The Unkindest Tide (09/03/2019) Short Stories Listed in suggested reading order. Teasers as shown on Author's website. 0.1. The Fixed Stars, Shattered Shields. Ed. Jennifer Brozek. Baen, 2014. (Free) Long, long ago, when the worlds of Faerie and Man had not yet fully separated, a battle was fought to determine the shapes those two worlds would take. Firstborn against merlin; strongest against least. And between those two stood Antigone of Albany, who would later be known as the Luidaeg, and whose loyalty would inevitably sway the fortunes of war... There was a time when things were different. This is the story of the battlefield where it all began to change. 0.2. Rat-Catcher, A Fantasy Medley 2. Ed. Yanni Kuznia. Burton: Subterranean Press, 2012. (A Fantasy Medley 2.) In the year 1666, a young Prince of Cats named Rand dwelt peacefully in Londontown with his beloved sisters, Jill and Colleen. He spent his nights at the theater, drinking in the works of Shakespeare, and had no interest in the day when he would be expected to rise up, challenge his father, and take his place as a King of Cats. For Rand, kittenhood was a wonderful dream, and one that he hoped would last forever. '' ''Dreams end. 0.3. Forbid the Sea. Author's website eShort. 2013. (Free) For ten years, the young King of Cats known throughout the Kingdom of Londinium as Tybalt—once known to family and friends as "Rand," a gentle Prince who had never aspired to the throne—had ruled his Kingdom alone, refusing to let any other of his kind enter the city while it is in his care. But even a King can get lonely... '' ''When Tybalt meets a Selkie stranger named Dylan, it seems almost inevitable that they should become entangled with each other—the lonely King and the man without friends or family in London were virtually designed to be together. But sadly, designs can only hold for as long as they are left alone, and when the Undersea inevitably arrives looking for their missing son, Tybalt will have to choose. His Kingdom, or Dylan? '' ''Either way, he loses. 0.4 Never Shines the Sun, After Chimes at Midnight. 2013. In 1959, Faerie came for a little changeling girl named October Daye and presented her with the Choice that her mother had been struggling to prevent her from ever needing to make. But how did Faerie find her? Where did the channel of October's destiny diverge? To know the answer, you must look to the water, and to the woman who many refer to as "the sea witch." '' ''It can be hard to deal with betrayal. Betrayal by family is so very much worse. 4.5. Through This House, Home Improvement: Undead Edition. Ed. Charlaine Harris. Penguin Books, 2011.(http://urbanfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Improvement:_Undead_Edition) The knowe known as "Goldengreen" has been locked and alone since the death of Evening Winterrose...which is why it's a bit of a problem when Toby and her allies are called upon to reopen the knowe. Knowes can have minds of their own, you see, and they don't take kindly to being disturbed. And since Toby would rather keep herself and her friends alive than actually succeed in her mission, it's entirely possible that things will not end the way that they were originally intended to. '' ''Not that failure is an option. And not that trying to be careful is going to make any difference when the problem involves not just unreal real estate, but crumbling cliff faces, giant spiders, pixies, and smart-mouthed Fetches who insist on poking their noses in where they're not wanted. Oh, and did we mention that there's no coffee? 5.1. In Sea-Salt Tears. Author's website eShort. 2012. (Free) It was 1972, and a teenage girl named Elizabeth Ryan thought her world was coming to an end. The daughter of two Selkies, Elizabeth had just been passed up for a skin. But when a mysterious cousin who calls herself Annie appears, Elizabeth finds other things to think about... '' ''It can be easy to forget that worlds don't wait for heroes before they begin. It can be easy to forget that things happened before the lights came up and the story started. This is one of those things that happened: this is one of those tales that slipped through the cracks. It is the story of a girl named Elizabeth, and a girl named Annie, and what they were to one another, in the sight and sounding of the sea. '' ''Maybe it isn't fair. But fairy tales never really are. 6.1 No Sooner Met. Author's website eShort. 2015. (Free) It may have taken them years to reach the point of admitting that there was a mutual attraction between them, but now that they have, it's time for October Daye and Tybalt to begin exploring their relationship, such as it is, and deciding what it is going to mean for them going forward. But when an old-fashioned pureblood and a modern changeling decide to court, what form can that courtship possibly take? '' ''It's time for a first date, a first romantic encounter, and a first assassination attempt. Just the usual assortment of complications for a man, a woman, and the complicated world between them. And of course, it doesn't help that the man is a King of Cats, and has his own share of demons to bring to the table... 7.5 Full of Briars. DAW e-original. Downloadable on Kindle. 2016. Quentin Sollys has survived more than he ever expected to. He's a squire, working toward his knighthood; he's a student, a friend, and well on his way to becoming a hero in his own right. None of this means he ever wanted to see his parents in a room with his knight, the often unpredictable and definitely complicated Sir October Daye. It's really a pity that Quentin so rarely gets what he wants. It's even more of a pity that his parents seem set on taking him home with them, whether he agrees with the idea or not. How can he make them see sense, when he's not even fully sure what sense is? 8.1 Heaps of Pearl. Author's website eShort. (Free) Baron Patrick Twycross was an unlanded, comfortably unambitious man. He knew that one day he might inherit his family's estate, but as that day was hundreds of years and most of a continent away, he was content to spend his time fiddling in his workshop and trying to keep his friend Simon from doing something foolish enough to get himself killed. He was happy; he had no aspirations. So how did he wind up married to a mermaid? '' ''When King Gilad holds a ball in honor of the abdicating Duke of Saltmist and his daughter, the Duchess-in-waiting, there's no real way for the nobles of the Mists to avoid attending. All Patrick is hoping to do is survive the night without utterly embarrassing either himself or Simon, or attracting the wrath of Simon's wife. Alas for him, things are going to get a lot more interesting than he's counting on... 10.1 Dreams and Slumbers. After Once Broken Faith. 2016. By the standards of Faerie, Arden Windermere is little more than a child. Yet, despite her youth, she has already lost almost everything of importance: her parents, her brother, the life she expected to lead, the life she built for herself out of the ashes. Now Queen in the Mists, she is still struggling to find a place to stand. It seems impossible. And yet... When circumstances present her with the chance to have her brother back again, is there any chance she can refuse? But when that restoration proves to come with a terrible price, is there any chance that just this once, she can win? 11.1 Of Things Unknown. After The Brightest Fell. 2017 No author summary yet exists 12.1 Suffer a Sea-Change. After Night and Silence. 2018 No author summary yet exists ' Patreon Stories These short stories are published through Patreon and as such are behind a paywall, but they are canon and inform much of the behind-the-scenes worldbuilding. *In Deepest Consequence *Write in Water *Live in Brass *The Ambitious Ocean *The Act of Hares *In Little Stars *Stage of Fools *The Voice of Lions *Instruments of Darkness *With Honest Trifles *Shore to Shore *These Antique Fables *Jealous in Honor *Quick in Quarrel *Of Strange Oaths *Dreams and Sighs '''Please fill this out See Also * Chris McGrath (novel cover artist) External References Books: *Seanan McGuire: The October Daye Books *October Daye series | GoodReads *October Daye series | Shelfari *October Daye series | ISPDb *Seanan McGuire | Fantastic Fiction *Seanan McGuire | Fanlore GoodReads Reviews: KD Did It Reviews * Rosemary and Rue #1 * A Local Habitation #2 * An Artificial Night #3 * Late Eclipses #4 * One Salt Sea #5 * Ashes of Honor #6 * Chimes at Midnight #7 * The Winter Long #8 Gallery of Bookcovers Rosemary and Rue (October Daye|1. Rosemary and Rue (2009—October Daye #1) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/toby.php A Local Habitation (October Daye|2. A Local Habitation (2010—October Daye) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/alh.php An Artificial Night (October Daye|3. An Artificial Night (2010—October Daye #3) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/aan.php 3. Late Eclipses (October Daye|4. Late Eclipses (211—October Daye) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/le.php 5. ye #5) by Seanan McGuire.jpg|5. One Salt Sea (2011—October Daye) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/le.php Ashes of Honor (October Daye #6) by Seanan McGuire.jpg|6. Ashes of Honor (2012—October Daye) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/aoh.php Chimes at Midnight (October Daye #7) by Seanan McGuire .jpg|7. Chimes at Midnight (2013—October Daye #7) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/cam.php The Winter Long (October Daye #8) by Seanan McGuire .jpg|8. The Winter Long (2014—October Daye #8) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=http://seananmcguire.com/toby.php A Red-Rose Chain.jpg|9. A Red-Rose Chain (2015—October Daye #9) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=A Rose-Red Chain Once Broken Faith.jpg|10. Once Broken Faith (2016—October Daye #10) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=Once Broken Faith The Brightest Fell.jpg|11. 'The Brightest Fell (2017—October Daye #11) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=The Brightest Fell Night and silence.jpg|12. 'The Brightest Fell (2018—October Daye #12) by Seanan McGuire—Art: Chris McGrath|link=Night and Silence Category:Books Category:Lists